Heartless
by cresent-lunette
Summary: Sasori had been seeing Orochimaru lately and Deidara isn't happy. Songfic, yaoi indicated. "Heartless" by Hinder.


I'm feelin sick inside  
cause I can't believe it's happening  
I thought that he'd be gone by now  
We were on a break and you said you needed space to breathe  
I didn't know your ex was in town

I finally figured it out

Chorus:  
You're heartless  
The devil in disguise  
So heartless  
You make me feel just like  
I'm helpless, foolish, selfish, so alone  
So heartless

When I asked you what happened  
You sat there and lied to me  
An swore you were just hangin out  
So why'd you look so scared baby every time the phone would ring?  
And how do you explain the stains I found?

I finally figured it out

Chorus #2:  
You're heartless  
The devil in disguise  
So heartless  
You make me feel just like  
I'm selfish, foolish, helpless, all alone  
You're heartless  
There's nothing left inside but darkness  
I finally realized  
You're selfish, foolish, helpless, so damn cold  
So so heartless  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

You're heartless  
The devil in disguise  
So heartless  
You make me feel just like  
I'm selfish, foolish, helpless, all alone

You're heartless  
The devil in disguise  
So heartless  
You make me feel just like  
I'm selfish, foolish, helpless, all alone  
You're heartless  
There's nothing left inside but darkness  
I finally realized  
You're selfish, foolish, helpless, so damn cold  
So, so heartless  
Heartless

---

"I need a break."

"Wh-what?"

"I need space to breathe, Deidara… I'm sorry. You've been smothering me."

"I have? I d-don't see how, I mean…"

Sasori and I have been together for a good four months… I love him, and I hope he loves me, even if he is only a puppet. That puppet does have feelings, I find… and then some…

I'd been good! I'm been faithful, I'd done everything he'd asked for, I tried to be the best boyfriend… So why?

The telephone suddenly rang. I got up, but Sasori beat me to it.

"Hello? Oh, hey. What's up? No, nothing much. Yeah, is tonight still going on?"

What? Who the hell is he talking to? He's never that friendly with anyone…

"Okay, good. I'll be over around seven then… see you soon." He hung up, and set the phone on the hook. I gazed at him with an angry and confused expression.

"Who was that?"

"Orochimaru."

"Why're you…? What the hell is going on, Sasori? How long have you been seeing him again, yeah?"

"Relax, relax, Deidara. We're only hanging out… catching up on times, you know…"

It didn't make me feel any better.

Hours later, when I was lying in bed – awake, mind you – and the clock read four in the morning, the door opened silently. Sasori had come home, and he was creeping in as quietly as he could. As he entered the bedroom, he found me lying under the blankets – and he didn't bother to see if I was awake or not. No, instead he stripped down and crawled into bed as if nothing was wrong.

I didn't even bother to let him know I was awake.

---

_I'm feelin' sick inside  
'Cause I can't believe it's happening  
I thought that he'd be gone by now  
We were on a break and you said you needed space to breathe  
I didn't know your ex was in town_

---

Every weekend he would go and visit Orochimaru. Sasori never let me answer the telephone anymore… He hardly even talked to me. This endured for a devastatingly long period of time. It lasted for a month, maybe longer.

Then it finally dawned on me.

How could I have been so damned stupid?

"…so I'll be over later, Orochi-san… yeah. Yeah, yeah, I'll get it for you. Hush, that brat's in the room…"

He'd been calling me 'brat' a lot more often than he used to before Orochimaru rolled around. He'd not been making eye contact, he'd been out more than I liked, and he'd talk about Orochimaru…

I think it's time for me to talk to him.

---

_I finally figured it out._

---

Just as he was getting ready to head out the door on a cool Friday night, I stopped him.

"Sasori Danna?"

"What?" He snapped at me, not liking that nickname I'd given him since we'd been together. Well, when we _were…_ that's why he calls me 'brat.'

"…erm. How much longer are you going to keep this up? This break? This… seeing-Orochimaru-every-other-night, yeah?"

"Brat, you're asking things that doesn't concern you."

And, with that, he left out the door without even a good-bye. He left me standing there, heartbroken, confused. All he left for me was an unanswered question and a confirmation to my suspicions.

I'm not as stupid as he thinks.

He didn't return until Saturday. I was at work when he came back – I'm a waiter at a nearby restaurant – and I found Orochimaru in the house with him.

What a discovery.

The room—no, the whole house smelled of sex. Sasori looked flustered, as did the pale man, but they both looked as if they were… simply visiting, if you put all other things aside. I stood in the doorway, moderately shocked to find that man in my home.

Sasori looked up at me with that bored-slash-tired expression he'd always wear and made eye contact. I held it for as long as I could, until he looked away. Orochimaru looked uncomfortable upon my entrance, but he tried to assume a friendly expression.

He never could pull it off.

I closed the door very quietly and immediately went to my bedroom. I found it clean, with the bed made like I'd left it this morning. Curiously, I folded back the covers, and I immediately wished I hadn't.

Stains.

Stains on my once-pure crème colored sheets. True, the stains were very faint, but they were still there – and they sure as hell weren't mine. Slowly I pulled the blankets back over my tainted bedding and smoothed over the creases, like I always did when I made the bed.

How could he? The bed that I had bought with my own pocket money, a bed that I tried so carefully to keep perfect… ruined. Infected.

I change quickly out of my work clothes to one of my favorite outfits and I'm out the front door.

I need a drink.

---

_You're heartless  
The devil in disguise  
So heartless  
You make me feel just like  
I'm helpless, foolish, selfish, so alone  
So heartless_

---

"Sasori, we need to talk."

"What do you want?" He gave me that same uninterested look.

"I'm tired of you keeping me on a string, yeah. I'm tired of nothing but Orochimaru. You've not been yourself lately – ever since he came around."

He didn't respond, save his eyes rolling.

"You never let me answer the phone anymore. Why? I have a life, too, and sometimes I have friends that call. I don't see why I'm not permitted to answer the phone anymore."

"Brat, don't pull this, this is the third time you've brought it up."

"Because it needs to be brought up. Answer my question."

"It doesn't matter, brat."

"…then what about those stains?"

He shifted around a little, the slightest change in his expression. "What stains?"

"The ones in my bed. You know how hard I try to keep that thing clean, you know how I hate soiled sheets."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked away, his voice cool and even.

I can't believe this is happening.

---

_When I asked you what happened  
You sat there and lied to me  
An swore you were just hangin out  
So why'd you look so scared baby every time the phone would ring?  
And how do you explain the stains I found?_

---

"I finally figured it out, Sasori."

A week later and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of his disconnection, of his lying, of everything… I'm putting my foot down. I'd put up with this shit for over a month and a half, and it's enough.

"Figured what out?"

"You're one heartless bitch."

"Don't talk to me like that, brat—"

"Get out of my house, Sasori. I'm tired of your lies. I'm tired of the heartbreak. Go live with that precious _Orochi-san_ of yours if you love him so much. I'll give you until tomorrow to get out… yeah."

He didn't say anything in response. He knew now that I was on to his games. Slowly he got up, and he started to the bedroom. My bedroom.

Heartless.

---

_You're heartless  
The devil in disguise  
So heartless  
You make me feel just like  
I'm selfish, foolish, helpless, all alone  
You're heartless  
There's nothing left inside but darkness  
I finally realized  
You're selfish, foolish, helpless, so damn cold  
So, so heartless…_


End file.
